


Not A Soul To Hear

by lighthouseglow



Series: The Jedi Archives [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Academia, Character Development, Drabble, Gen, Historians, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, Personal Canon, Prompt Fill, Psychopath Hux, Rains of Castamere, Singing, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It is a song of battle and war, Mistress. The man in the song let their bodies hang as a warning to his enemies, you see. We can therefore infer that Hux is a very dangerous human indeed…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Soul To Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Hux sings Rains of Castamere from A Song of Ice and Fire and the historian doesn't recognize it.

“Dom, play it back. Please. We need to collect as much information on General Hux as we can.”

Dom leans forward, his claw hovering over the play button. Hux’s recorded voice fills the archive.

_And who are you,  
The proud lord said, that I must bow so low?  
Only a cat of a different coat,  
That’s all the truth I know…_

 

“Hit stop. We’re going to need an archivist in here. I don’t recognize this tune… There’s something really scary about it, don’t you think?”

Dom nods, adjusts his headscarf, leaves and TC-12 comes toward me.

“If I may say so, Mistress Rey, you seem a bit…intrigued by the general. Are you writing his biography or Anakin Skywalker’s?”

“I’m doing what Master Luke instructed, TC. Leave me alone and let me search the—”

“It is a song of battle and war, Mistress. The man in the song let their bodies hang as a warning to his enemies, you see. We can therefore infer that Hux is a very dangerous human indeed…”


End file.
